Fortune's Twin
by ScarfacePhantom
Summary: New Domino City has the largest concentration of Yu-Gi-Oh inspired darkness. What happens when a wrench is thrown into the director's plans? A wrench that will do anything to keep his family safe at that. The dark signers better beware.
1. Mystic Memories

**So to start, let's quickly get through the required crap about how this is my first time writing and how I would appreciate any helpful advice you can give me, and just start with the important stuff. So, this is going to be my first big project (it isn't my only project due to the fact that my writers block tends to take the form of a massive amount of ideas for other fanfictions. As such, I am also working on a Naruto fic called Stormfront and a ML fic named Coiled). I probably won't be able to update quickly due to school and other IRL problems but I will do my best.****DISCLAIMER:****No. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's, unless we count a copy of 5d's tag force 5.**

(I am a line)(I am a line)(I am a line)

The New Domino city streets were bustling as usually. One would be forgiven for missing a smaller piece in this big picture. But it's a certain small piece that interests us right now... a taxi driving into the Tops area. The car stopped and out stepped a teen.

He was pale, of average height with light blue eyes and brown hair, decorated with two teal streaks on the right side of his head. He wore black sneakers with green laces and soles, black pants with a blue scale print, a black shirt with a white shark on the front and an unzipped black jacket with golden dragon wings on the back and golden scales covering his sleeves. He also had two deck holsters on his right side and a black duel disc with a blue and golden trim on his left wrist. The most obvious characteristic were the two bangs above his eyes sticking up like horns.

He streched his arms above his head, picked up his suitcase and duffel bag and strolled into the skyscraper, ignoring the yelling match between the scarred Security officer and the guard at the front door.

The teen walked into the elevator and pushed the top floor button. He had just enough time to mentally thank the God of elevators before he was alerted by a 'ding', telling him that he had arrived at his floor. He walked up to the door and let himself in, dropping his bags in the foyer.

As he sat himself down, ready to crash from jetlag, he heard a voice from the poolside, older than his cousin's, declare: "Nitro Warrior! End this with Dynamite Crunch!" Now the teen was intrigued. The last time he talked to his cousin, he was complaining about not having enough opponents and now there was a duel finishing up at the pool. The teen cursed his curiosity before standing up and walking outside to check things out.

There was a duel alright and, judging by the light blue haired kid crying, his cousin just lost, badly. But at least his opponent, some guy with black and gold hair in the shape of a crab, was helping him up and comforting him.

The brunette cleared his throat, causing the two blue haired kids and the crab haired teen to look at him. A second later, he was bowled over by the younger boy with an excited cry of: "Chris!"

The teen laughed. "It's nice to see you too Leo but, could you please let me up now?" Leo chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Sure!" he said and got off of Chris, who directed his attention to the girl sitting on the bench near the pool: "Hi Luna, not gonna greet your favorite cousin?" The girl - Luna - smiled: "Hi Chris, not that I'm not happy to see you but, what are you doing here?" "Oh I was put in a new office here in New Domino and I decided to crash here till I find a new place for myself."

Then, Chris turned serious and looked toward the crab teen. "I don't believe that we were introduced. Chris Ohara, cousin of these two monkeys." The twins pouted at him and the teen smiled slightly: "I would love to introduce myself to you three and all but, I'm afraid that this mark complicates things a bit," he tapped his finger on the criminal mark decorating his face: "so I should probably leave and spare you the trouble."

He made to leave until Chris's voice stopped him in his tracks: "Yeah... I don't think that's happening. Security was covering all the exits when I arrived, so you best spend the night here. That, and I really want to duel you. Besides, we don't care about the mark, we won't sell you out. If we wanted to, I wouldn't warn you about the blockade."

The teen stared me in the face for a moment before the sides of his mouth quirked upwards."You make a good point Chris. Allow me to introduce myself: my name is Yusei. It's nice to meet you."

Chris grinned at him: "Nice to meet you too Yusei. So, about that duel I mentioned?" Yusei frowned a bit. "Can it wait until tomorrow? I'm spent." "Sure. I just wanted to ask that. See, I just got off a plane and the jetlag is killing me."

With that said the horned teen turned on his heel and went inside. "Leo, Luna, can you please show him the guest room? I'm going to go sleep until tomorrow now." The last thing he heard before grabbing his bags and going into his room was the sound of the twins agreeing, after that he changed into his pyjamas and was out like a light the moment his head hit the pillow.

\--**THE NEXT ****DAY**\--

Chris woke up bright and early, got dressed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Soon enough, the smell of scrambled eggs and bacon wafted through the apartment drawing in two kids and a teen. "Good morning sleepyheads! Ready to start the day?" Chris said before going over to the coffeemaker. "Yusei. Want coffee?" he asked while making himself a cup. "Sure. Milk, no sugar please." "Coming right up."

"So, you said something about a duel yesterday?" Yusei asked. "Yeah, I really want to duel you but, I don't want to reveal my new deck just yet and my childhood deck, while good just wouldn't be as much of a challenge. I'm honestly stumped." Chris replied, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Then, he perked up. "Oh, idea!" He ran back to his room and came back out with a deck.

"This should work. See I forgot to mention this before but, the office I mentioned was the Caibacorp office in town. I'm a card designer there and this," he waved the deck in the air, "is one of my creations. I made it for an old friend, but I still have to test it out first. So could you please help me out with that?"

Yusei seemed to think about it before nodding. "It would be a pleasure." Chris grinned: "Great, let's do this."

They walked out to the pool, Chris and Yusei holding up their duel discs while Leo and Luna sat on the bench.

"You ready for this Yusei?" "Sure, bring it."

**"DUEL!"**

"I'll start us off." Chris declared. "Draw!"

**Turn 1**

**Chris LP: 4000 hand: 6**

**Yusei LP: 4000 hand: 5**

"From my hand, I summon the monster Fantasia Swordsman."

**Fantasia Swordsman**** EARTH**

**Warrior-effect**

**ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000 LV. 4**

Fantasia Swordsman was a tall man in crimson armor. His right arm was covered by an azure gauntlet with a scale design, while his left arm was covered in white with black tigerstripes. He also wore a jade and obsidian turtle based helmet and a crimson cape, shaped like a bird's tail. In both hands he held golden sabers with a dragon-like hilt.

"I then set two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Then it's my move." Yusei said. "I draw!"

**Turn 2**

**Chris LP: 4000 hand: 3**

**Yusei LP: 4000 hand: 6**

"I summon Speed Warrior from my hand. And during the turn he's summoned his attack points double."

**Speed Warrior**** WIND**

**Warrior-effect**

**ATK: 1800(900*2) DEF****: 400 LV. 2**

The gray-armored warrior dashed out onto the field. "Now Speed Warrior attacks your Swordsman. Go Hypersonic Slash!"

**Chris LP: (4000-200=) 3800**

This was when Chris jumped into action: "I activate my trap card Miracle's Wake! Thanks to this card, I can revive a monster that was destroyed this turn, so I call back my Swordsman." And true enough, descending from a cloud that appeared on the field, was Fantasia Swordsman.

"And if you thought that was it, think again because, when a monster is special summoned from the graveyard, I can special summon Fantasia Necromancer from my hand."

**Fantasia Necromancer**** DARK**

**Spellcaster-effect**

**ATK: 600 DEF: 400 LV. 2**

Necromancer was a silver-haired pale man dressed in all black. He wore a black shirt and black pants as well as black boots with silver buckles and a silver chain necklace with a skull charm. In his hands was a black book with a cross inside a star on the cover. On his belt was a silver anthame. Thrown over the clothes was a black cloak fastened at his throat by a silver clasp.

"I set three cards facedown and end my turn." was all Yusei had to say about that.

"Then it's my turn! Draw!"

**Turn 3**

**Chris LP: 3800 hand: 3**

**Yusei LP: 4000 hand: 2**

"For starters, I summon my Fantasia Bladekeeper in attack mode."

**Fantasia Bladekeeper EARTH**

**Warrior-tuner**

**ATK: 1200 DEF: 400 LV. 3**

Bladekeeper was a young woman in plate armor. Her gauntlets, greaves and helm were decorated with golden ivy. She had four swords strapped to her back, two handles behind her shoulders and two at her sides, as well as a dagger on her right wrist.

"Next, my Bladekeeper tunes both my Necromancer and Swordsman!" Bladekeeper turned into a trio of green rings which covered Swordsman and Necromancer, turning them into six stars.

"I synchro summon Fantasia Tank!"

**Fantasia Tank EARTH**

**Beast-synchro-effect**

**ATK: 2600 DEF: 2400 LV. 9**

The Tank was a massive sandy brown stag beetle. It wore bronze armor on it's legs and back, the back armor extending to the sides into a small platform that supported a large energy cannon powered by arcane crystals. Driving the beast was a tanned elf with short, blond hair, while the cannon was operated by a ginger dwarf with steampunk goggles.

"Next, I activate the effect of my Bladekeeper. When she's used for a synchro summon, I can special summon a Fantasia monster who's level is lower than Bladekeeper's from my deck, so come on out Fantasia Blacksmith.

**Fantasia Blacksmith EARTH**

**Warrior-tuner**

**ATK: 200 DEF:300 LV. 1**

Blacksmith was a brunette dwarf in white and brown, though most of him was covered with soot. He held a hammer in his hand and wore goggles on his head.

Chris didn't stop there. "Next, I play the spell Synchro Double Duty! With this, I get a Double Synchro Token, that possesses the same level as a synchro monster on my field like my tank. Now I tune Blacksmith and the Double Token! I synchro summon my Fantasia Golem!"

**Fantasia Golem EARTH**

**Rock-synchro-effect**

**ATK: 2800 DEF: 2700 LV. 10**

Golem was a massive being of pure stone, with veins of magma snaking down his arms, magical crystals sticking out of his shoulders and back and runes of power branded everywhere on his body. His face was a trio of gaping holes with a single eye embedded in his forehead.

"Now, my Tank attacks your Speed Warrior. Go! Destroy him with Arcane Artillery!"

The cannon on the beetle's back started humming as it charged up, the dwarf manning it adjusting the cannon a bit, before it blasted out a white beam of energy at Yusei's warrior. Not one to be idle, Yusei decided to counter: "I reveal my trap, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! Now, your attack is negated."

Chris just smirked. "Sorry to disappoint you but I'm afraid that's a no-go. See, my Tank can, once per turn during the battle phase, negate the effects of a spell or trap card and destroy it. Only downside is that he can't attack during the turn he uses this effect so, I guess your warrior gets to live a bit longer."

Lightning coursed between the stag beetle's horns before blasting out and destroying the scarecrow, causing the humming of the crystals and the cannon to stop.

"But just because my tank is out of commission doesn't mean your warrior is surviving this turn! Golem, blast him with Warlock's Song!"

The massive construct raised its arms, small orbs of energy building on its fingertips, runes gleaming with power and the ambient magic ringing out as a mournful song. The light increased in intensity before flashing once and disappearing, building up around Speed Warrior and burning him until he shattered.

**Yusei LP: (4000-1900=) 2100**

Yusei acted almost immediately: "I activate the trap card Miracle's Wake! Seems familiar?" Once more, Speed Warrior descended to the field.

Chris smirked once more: "Thank you, you made this much easier. I activate the ability of my Golem! When you special summon a monster for the first time during a turn, you take damage, equal to that monster's attack points!"

Golem's forehead eye glowed, causing a small explosion under Speed Warrior's feet, launching him into Yusei.

**Yusei LP: (2100-900=) 1200**

Next, Chris played another card from his hand: "I play the spell card Star Game. I can only play this spell when we both control at least one monster. We add up the levels of our monsters, then the one with the lower total takes damage equal to the difference times one hundred. Your Speed Warrior is a level two, while my monsters add up to nineteen, that means you take seventeen hundred points of damage, winning me the game."

The magic of Star Game caused seventeen glowing stars to appear around Yusei, before exploding and lowering his life points to zero.

**Yusei LP: 0000**

**WINNER: CHRIS**

Chris walked over to Yusei and offered him his hand, which Yusei shook. "That was a great match Yusei, I hope to get the chance to duel you again some time." Yusei looked glum about his loss, so Chris said: "Hey, don't look so down! You lost because I got lucky and drew the cards I needed. If you got lucky instead, it would be you cheering me up. So, what did you think? Did you see any possibility of improvement? A flaw in the design? An overpowered card I have to fix?" Chris devolved to blabbering as he pulled Yusei inside, talking his ear off about possible improvements to both the Fantasia and Yusei's own deck.

**P.S.**

**So? What did you think? Too short? Too long? Made you want to hit someone with a chair? Anyway, two things I want to say here:**

**1\. If I wasn't good enough with the descriptions, tell me so I can fix it.**

**2\. I'm putting up a contest: Both of Chris's decks are original. The first one to figure out what their themes are gets to design a dark signer going after Chris. The contest winner will be announced in the chapter before Luna's duel with Professor Frank. **


	2. Fires Bloom

**So, I'm back and I seem to have been hit by a new idea. That is both good (I've hit something of a snag in one of my stories so I can still have three stories posted and work on the problem one in the background) and bad (it will make me upload slightly slower). More importantly: one of Chris's decks is revealed. So the first one to guess the main theme of the other one gets to make an original dark signer for my story. Post your guess in a review and remember: one guess per person. I don't want someone to spam every possibility just to steal the prize. Now READ! Your master demands it.****Disclaimer: is in chapter 1. If you need another look, there is a button for that.**

(I am a line) (I am a line) (I am a line)

Chris woke up with a yawn and a stretch. After getting dressed for the day, a black shirt with a white skull and black pants, he went to the kitchen to find Yusei already there, making toast. He looked at Chris, "Hey, can you go wake up the twins? And ask them what they want on their toast, will you."

Chris nodded before going to Luna's door, knocking on it and then repeating the process on Leo's door. After that he went to grab the mail. "Bill, bill, postcard from aunt and uncle, invite to something, let's see here... Yusei, it's for you!"

"What is?" "This invitation. It's for something called 'the Fortune Cup'" At that, Leo ran in and pulled the paper from Chris's hands, revealing another paper in the process. He took that one too.

"Wow, this is so cool! Yusei and Chris are both competing in the Fortune Cup! I might become related to the King!" "Wow slow down there kiddo, you're making me dizzy. Now, why don't you explain the FC to me?" said Chris.

"Oh, sure thing! So, it's this mega awesome tournament and if you win you get to duel Jack Atlas for the title of King. And guess what, guess what! I'm going to be in it! They invited me!" At that, Luna poked her head into the room: "Technically they picked me, but, you know what happens when I duel."

Just then, the doorbell rang and a bespectacled face appeared on the monitor. "Dexter, my man! What's up?" greeted Leo. "Hi Dexter!" let it never be said that Luna isn't polite. "H-h-h-hi Luna. How are you today?" the kid with the glasses - Dexter - stuttered out before getting serious again.

"Leo, come quick! There's word that SHE is dueling today!" "The Black Rose? You sure?" "A hundred percent. Come on we gotta go!" "Pardon me kiddies," interjected Chris "but who exactly is this Black Rose character?" "She's a legendary duelist that can, supposedly, bring her cards to life." explained Dexter.

Chris frowned, "Mind if I come along? I need to get some stuff for lunch anyway so I can do that on the way back." When Leo gave his approval, Chris quickly went to his room to grab his deck and duel disc, before telling Yusei to watch Luna and not get into trouble.

**\--10 minutes later--**

The three made their way to the docks, where a crowd of people was running away from something. "Run! It's the Black Rose!" someone shouted. While the kiddies got excited, Chris carefully observed the dust cloud before his eyes widened.

Coming from the cloud was a female figure with a pure white mask covering her face. "Huh, guess I scared them all away. Well if there's no one to duel I might as well go." She turned to leave but Chris walked in front of her: "If it's a duel you want, it's a duel you got. I challenge you! So, do you accept?" "Sure. Why not." replied the rose as they got into position.

**DUEL!**

"Ladies first." declared the rose as she drew.

**Turn 1**

**Chris LP: 4000 hand: 5**

**BR LP: 4000 hand: 6**

"To start, I set a monster! After that, I set two cards face down and end my turn."

**Turn 2**

**Chris LP: 4000 hand: 6**

**BR LP: 4000 hand: 3**

"Then it's my move," declared Chris. "This ought to be useful. I summon Kagero, Amber Dragon Dawn in attack mode."

**Kagero, Amber Dragon Dawn FIRE**

**Dragon - effect**

**ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000 LV. 4**

Dawn was a small, red, bipedal dragon with a cream colored belly and black horns. He wore golden anklets and bracers, as well as a backplate held in place by three armor bands over his chest. The backplate produced two fiery wings.

"And now, Dawn attacks your monster. Go, Sun Uppercut!" The face down card was revealed to be Wall of Ivy. As it burned, a spore flew from it and sprouted on Chris's field.

Chris continued: "Next, I place two face down and end my turn. Your move."

**Turn 3**

**Chris LP: 4000 hand: 3**

**BR LP:4000 hand: 4**

"Then it's my move, and I draw!" the girl declared, doing exactly that. "I summon Twilight Rose Knight, and with his ability, I can special summon a level 4 or below plant type monster from my hand, so come forth, Lord Poison!"

**Twilight Rose Knight DARK**

**Warrior-tuner**

**ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 LV. 3**

**Lord Poison WATER**

**Plant-effect**

**ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000 LV. 4**

Then, the girl raised her hand, Rose Knight turning into three green rings and Lord Poison into four stars: "Next, my Twilight Rose Knight tunes with my Lord Poison! Pitch black flower of the heavens, set into bloom and reduce this world to ash with your freezing flames! I synchro summon! Roar, Black Rose Dragon!"

**Black Rose Dragon FIRE**

**Dragon-synchro-effect**

**ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 LV. 7**

And roar it did. The flower-like dragon appeared in a gust of wind, roaring with rage.

" Next," said the rose: "I activate Black Rose Dragon's special ability! By taking Wall of Ivy from my graveyard and banishing it, my Dragon can switch your Ivy Token to attack mode and take away its attack points! Do it! Rose Restriction!" A shade of the wall appeared before Black Rose Dragon who bit through it and activated its power.

"And now, Black Rose Dragon attacks your Ivy Token! Go, Black Rose Flare!"

**Chris LP: (4000-2400=) 1600**

"Also, because the Ivy Token was destroyed, you take 300 points of damage."

**Chris LP: (1600-300=) 1300**

Now, Chris made his move. "I activate the trap card Blazing Will! Because the battle phase has ended, I can special summon a FIRE attribute monster whose level is equal to or lower than the damage I took this turn divided by 300, from my deck. So I summon Kagero, Vortex Dragon!"

**Kagero, Vortex Dragon FIRE**

**Dragon-effect**

**ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 LV. 9**

The Vortex Dragon was a large monster covered in light blue scales. It had cream colored wings, a pointed snout, long tail and five horns sticking from the back of its head.

The Black Rose grumbled a bit before declaring her turn over.

**Turn 4**

**Chris LP: 1300 hand: 4**

**BR LP: 4000 hand: 2**

Chris drew a card, before making his next move. "I summon Kagero, Red Pulse Dracokid."

**Kagero, Red Pulse Dracokid FIRE**

**Dragon-tuner**

**ATK: 1200 DEF: 400 LV. 3**

Red pulse was a black scaled dragon hatchling covered in black armor with yellow markings. It had white fur around its neck, red fur acting as hair and a pair of pulse pistols.

After he appeared, he turned into three rings as Vortex Dragon became nine stars. "Now, Red Pulse tunes Vortex! Incandescent flames, devour this world and burn away the roots restraining your master! I synchro summon! Ascend from the ashes, Flame Emperor Dragon King, Root Flare Dragon!"

**Flame Emperor Dragon King, Root Flare Dragon FIRE**

**Dragon-synchro-effect**

**ATK: 4000 DEF: 2300 LV. 12**

Root Flare was a massive red Chinese dragon with a shaggy white mane around its neck. It wore black armor with blue highlights on its stomach and blue circles were attached to its palms. It also had wing shaped horns pointing backwards from its head.

"Next," said Chris: "I activate my trap card: Trap Stun! And thanks to this card, all other trap cards are negated for the turn. And now, I play Double Summon from my hand. Let's see if this jogs your memory, old friend. I tribute Dawn to tribute summon Kagero, Amber Dragon Daylight."

**Kagero, Amber Dragon Daylight FIRE**

**Dragon - effect**

**ATK: 2200 DEF: 1600 LV. 6**

Daylight was a grown-up version of Dawn. The backplate he wore was replaced by a golden cuirass and his bracers were upgraded to clawed gauntlets. He had real wings now, which were encased in black armor with golden blades attached to the edges.

"First, Dawn's effect activates! Because he was tributed to summon Daylight, I get to add Amber Dragon Dusk to my hand. But here's the real kicker. Something I'm sure you remember from Duel Academy Akiza: when Dawn is in the graveyard, Daylight gains 200 attack points."

**Daylight ATK: 2400**

Now, his opponent looked shocked, before sighing and removing her mask, revealing green eyes. "I can't believe I forgot that you're the only one with that deck Chris. How did you know?"

"Well, for starters, the mask only hid your face. I was around you enough back then to recognize you. Next is your name. The Black Rose is an obvious homage to your dragon. Which leads me to number three: you told me that dragon was unique, one of a kind. You wouldn't give it up, so, it was the last piece I needed. But, let's catch up later, okay? I still have a duel to win. Speaking of which, Root Flare, attack her dragon! Go, Wiseman's Pyre!"

The massive dragon unleashed a stream of flames that shifted into a bird before impact, which wiped out his floral opponent.

**Akiza LP: (4000-1600=) 2400**

"And now, Daylight end this! Send her off with Sun Knuckle!"

The bipedal reptile leapt forward and struck with an armored fist.

**Akiza LP: 0000**

**WINNER: CHRIS**

When Akiza started looking angry about her loss, Chris spoke up: "Don't feel bad Aki. Remember: you won the match that counts. You always do, even if you lose the one with me, you win the one against yourself."

"I know. It's just, you've always been better than me at this, and the gap just keeps widening. I'm worried that you'll get bored and leave me behind one day. I know," she interrupted when Chris seemed ready to speak up: "that it's a stupid fear, that you won't do that but still."

Chris put a hand on her shoulder and raised an eyebrow at her. They stood like that until she smiled and shook his hand off her. "You mentioned you wanted to catch up horn-head?" "Sure petal-butt. Let me just make sure my cousin can get home safely. You're welcome to come with us. It'll be a moment and there's a nice Cafe near our block. We can talk there."

He ran off to his cousin, ignoring the shouts and death threats for unearthing the hated nickname. As he got back to the kiddies, the two looked fit to explode with excitement, but he waved them down.

"Listen up little monkeys! Because I want to catch up with my old classmate over there, she'll be walking with us. When we get back, you will go to the apartment, explain to Luna and order lunch. If Yusei wants to cook then he can, otherwise just order delivery. Also, and I cannot stress this enough: don't let him be seen! Now, let's go home."

And that was it. The decision was made and the four walked off.

**P.S.**

**So, yeah, it was dragons. If you have an idea of what the other deck is, put it in a review. I will post the name of the winner in the P.S. of the chapter in which the deck is revealed which should be chapter 7. So see you then. Next chapter: the fortune cup begins! Will the pint-sized Leo topple the Tower of Power? Or will Greiger smash the kid? We'll see. **


End file.
